


Invitation

by WhimsyNeptune



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Apologies, F/F, Fluff, Love Confessions, New Beginnings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:20:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27692693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhimsyNeptune/pseuds/WhimsyNeptune
Summary: It was time to be bold, and brave... It was time to be herself again. No more holding herself back from what she wanted most in this world.And what she wanted most was Kara Danvers.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Cat Grant
Comments: 11
Kudos: 98





	Invitation

Cat stared at Kara from across the room. She was beautiful as always... Especially when she was being celebrated. And that’s what was happening. They were all celebrating Kara’s Pulitzer Prize with a huge party that Alex Danvers threw for her. She watched as person, after person walked up to Kara and congratulated her. 

When she had first arrived, Cat wasn’t sure if she had made the right decision by accepting the invitation to the party, but now as she felt her heart thud with delight at the sight of Kara, she knew that this was the right decision. 

No more running. 

It was time to be bold, and brave... It was time to be herself again. No more holding herself back from what she wanted most in this world. 

And what she wanted most was Kara Danvers. 

**XXX**

As the party began to die down, Cat saw Kara alone on her balcony staring up at the sunset above. She looked effervescent, and Cat’s heart swelled at the sight. _God do I love that woman_. 

She finished her glass of wine with one huge gulp and made her way to the balcony doors. “It’s a beautiful sight.” She said, announcing her presence. 

Kara smiled and turned around. “Cat. I wasn’t sure you’d come.” 

“I’ll always come to you, Kara.” Cat replied earnestly. 

“Even for a lame Pulitzer party?” Kara asked. 

“Well obviously darling, or I wouldn’t be here.” Cat deadpanned with an adoring smirk. 

Kara laughed. “God I’ve missed you.” 

Cat’s heart flipped. “Have you?” 

Kara nodded her face showing admiration. “If I hadn’t, I wouldn’t have had Alex send you an invitation to tonight.” 

Cat smiled. “Touche.” She said as she made her way over to Kara. They stood in comfortable silence as they watched the sun set over the city before Cat decided to speak again. “I really am proud of you, Kara.” 

Kara turned her head and smiled fondly. “You have no idea how much that means to me, coming from you, Cat.” 

“Coming from me?” Cat asked disbelievingly. “You never had to prove to me that you are exceptional, Kara. I’ve always known that. I’m just happy you let the world know it now too.” 

Kara smiled and enveloped Cat in a tight hug that Cat reciprocated greedily. When they separated, Cat immediately missed Kara’s touch, but she was faced with Kara’s beaming smile, so to her, it made up for it. 

“You really think that highly of me?” Kara asked with a bewildered smile. 

Cat scoffed; unable to understand how Kara didn’t see how much Cat thought of her. “Kara how can you not see it?” 

Kara’s brows furrowed. “See what?” 

“What I... _feel_ for you.” Cat said tightly. She was wading into dangerous waters and she wasn’t sure she was ready for the waves... Before she had entered the party, she had convinced herself she was but now as she stood staring into cerulean pools of beauty, she wasn’t so sure anymore. 

Kara studied her face confusedly. “Honestly Cat, I’m not following you.” She said defeatedly. 

Cat sighed and nodded. “No, I didn’t figure that you would.” She admitted before biting her lip, contemplating her options. 

“Cat? What’s going on? What’s wrong?” Kara asked worriedly, placing a comforting hand on Cat’s bicep. 

Cat’s breath hitched, and she decided that it was time to take back her courage. Kara would never make fun of Cat. The worst she would do was ask her to leave, and even though that would destroy Cat, Cat couldn’t live life not knowing what could happen if she was just brave enough to go after what she wanted anymore. It was time to let Kara know just how special she truly was to Cat. 

“Nothing is wrong Kara. There’s just... something I’ve wanted to tell you... For years, really. I just haven’t been brave enough to do it, but I’d like to try now, if you wouldn’t mind.” 

Kara nodded. “Of course, Cat. You can tell me anything. You don’t have to be afraid of me.” 

Cat shook her head. “No darling, I’m not afraid of you. I could never be afraid of you. I’ve just been afraid of your reaction.” 

Kara’s curious expression turned concerned. “Cat, what on Earth is it that you have to tell me that could possibly make you fear-.” 

“I’m in love with you.” Cat blurted out, interrupting the Kryptonian’s question. 

Kara’s mouth clamped shut. She shook her head as if something was wrong with it. “I’m sorry... Can you say that again please?” 

Cat swallowed the lump in her chest and took a deep breath to try to calm the rapid beating of her heart. “I said, I’m in love with you, Kara.” 

Kara squinted her eyes, as if she didn’t believe what she was hearing. “You: Cat Grant, Queen of All Media, are in love with me?” 

“Is that so hard to believe?” Cat asked. 

“Uh... Yes.” Kara chuckled. “You... We... I tried getting ahold of you so many times throughout the years you’ve been gone, and I received... well, quite frankly, _nothing_ back. That doesn’t seem like the actions of someone in love with me.” She admitted, still looking baffled. 

Cat nodded “I know, Kara, and I’m so sorry. Nothing I say could ever excuse what I did, I was a coward, but I was a coward head over heels in love with you. I still am, and if you could find it in your heart to forgive me, and give me a chance, I promise you I’d love you right.” 

Kara pushed off the railing she was leaning on and walked over to Cat, putting just mere inches between them. “You disappeared on me.” She said huskily before she brought her hand up to push back a stray strand of blond hair behind Cat’s ear, sending shockwaves through Cat’s body. 

“Cat closed her eyes and swallowed; her breathing labored. She nodded as she caught Kara’s hand and leaned her cheek into the Kryptonian palm. “I did. And I’m sorry. I’d do anything to take it back. You will never understand how much I regret it.” 

Kara ground her teeth together. “God Cat... if you hadn’t left things could be so much different.” She said sadly. “How do I know you’re not going to just up and leave again? How... How do I know you wouldn’t just get bored of me?” 

“Because I can’t live without you anymore. It’s just too damn painful” She admitted as a tear fell. She looked up at Kara, who was still cupping her cheek and decided to be brave once more. “Will you go to dinner with me? It doesn’t have to be a date. But it could be... a new beginning. To see where life takes us.” 

Kara’s face went from solemn to pondering in a nanosecond. “Can I choose the restaurant?” 

Cat chuckled tearfully and nodded. “Yes darling, you can pick the restaurant.” 

Kara beamed. “Then I’ll be at your penthouse tomorrow at seven.” 

“Tomorrow at seven it is.” Cat replied with a nod. 

Kara smiled and let go of Cat’s face. “Now, lets get back to celebrating.” She said excitedly before walking back into the party. 

Cat smiled as she watched her love socialize... 

That party invitation was a godsend. 

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you enjoyed! And thank you for reading :)


End file.
